millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Kto khochet stat' millionerom? (2006-2007 season)
This is the seventh season of Kto khochet stat' millionerom?, Russian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Maxim Galkin. Since 2005-2006 season, celebrity episodes began to be aired quite often, and many series of show did consist entirely of them. This season, a new lifeline appeared Three Wise Men, which lasted until April 2008. In the role of wise men were celebrities. In special episodes the lifeline did not use. Lifelines In classic format used 3 lifelines: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Three Wise Men (new lifeline) Episodes * Episode 1 (14th October 2006) - Celebrity Special Ingeborga Dapkunaite and Alexander Zhulin (50,000 rubles) Irina Lobacheva and Valery Syutkin (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 2 (21st October 2006) Viktor Skitovich (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) Valeriya Yunusova (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) Yelena Ivanova (5,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 3 (28th October 2006) Yelena Ivanova (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Vladimir Zhilkin (50,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 4 (4th November 2006) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Zhirinovsky (200,000 rubles) Artur Chilingarov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 5 (11th November 2006) Vladimir Zhilkin (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Pavel Anokhin (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 6 (18th November 2006) Anatoly Tsaritsansky (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) Natalya Volodko (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 7 (25th November 2006) Eduard Martsevich (50,000 rubles) Lyudmila Polyakova (50,000 rubles) * Episode 8 (2nd December 2006) Dmitry Kostygin (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) German Polyakov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 9 (9th December 2006) Tatyana Yegorova (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) Vasily Vasilyev (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Yanina Yershova (0 rubles - lost on 2,000 rubles) Tatyana Sokolova (15,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 10 (16th December 2006) - Celebrity Special Irina Slutskaya and Yevgeny Plyushchenko (50,000 rubles) Boris Berman and Eldar Zhandarev (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) * Episode 11 (23rd December 2006) - Celebrity Special Irina Miroshnichenko and Emmanuil Vitorgan (50,000 rubles) Natalya Selezneva and Mikhail Kokshenov (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 12 (6th January 2007) - Celebrity Special Anastasiya Chukhray and Pavel Chukhray (400,000 rubles) Kseniya Sobchak and Lyudmila Narusova (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 13 (14th January 2007) - Celebrity Special Tatyana Lazareva and Mikhail Shats (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) Garik Martirosyan and Zhanna Martirosyan (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 14 (20th January 2007) Tatyana Sokolova (50,000 rubles) Tatyana Zenina (50,000 rubles) Pyotr Mishura (15,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 15 (27th January 2007) Pyotr Mishura (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Vladimir Barinov (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Darya Kovalevskaya (15,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 16 (3rd February 2007) Darya Kovalevskaya (100,000 rubles - lost on 400,000 rubles) Artur Doroshenko (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) Alexander Sarkisyan (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) Oksana Fedoseyeva (continued) * Episode 17 (10th February 2007) Oksana Fedoseyeva (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Konstantin Porshnev (5,000 rubles - lost on 10,000 rubles) Vladimir Vlasov (25,000 rubles) * Episode 18 (24th February 2007) - Celebrity Special Valery Meladze (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Alexander Nosik (50,000 rubles) * Episode 19 (3rd March 2007) Irina Malysheva (50,000 rubles) Andrey Fursov (25,000 rubles) * Episode 20 (10th March 2007) - Celebrity Special Albina Janabayeva and Vera Brezhneva (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Svetlana Toma and Irina Lachina (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 21 (17th March 2007) Gulnara Kazakova (25,000 rubles) Sergey Skvortsov (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) * Episode 22 (24th March 2007) Andrey Teskin (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) Sergey Alekseyev (50,000 rubles) * Episode 23 (7th April 2007) Nikolay Shugaylov (5,000 rubles - lost on 100,000 rubles) Konstantin Bezrukavy (200,000 rubles) * Episode 24 (19th May 2007) - Celebrity Special Anna Semenovich (400,000 rubles) Sergey Lazarev (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 25 (26th May 2007) - Celebrity Special Yelena Proklova and Gennady Malakhov (100,000 rubles - lost on 800,000 rubles) Vladimir Menshov (400,000 rubles) * Episode 26 (3rd June 2007) - Celebrity Special Tatyana Vlasova and Alexey Panin (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Lyubov Kabayeva and Alina Kabayeva (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 27 (11th June 2007) - Celebrity Special Sati Kazanova and Irina Toneva (400,000 rubles) Alexander Marshal (50,000 rubles) * Episode 28 (17th June 2007) Alexander Pershin (200,000 rubles) Natalya Tushkanova (5,000 rubles - lost on 50,000 rubles) * Episode 29 (24th June 2007) - Celebrity Special Eduard Uspensky and Eleanora Filina (400,000 rubles) Lidiya Fedoseyeva-Shukshina and Mariya Shukshina (400,000 rubles) * Episode 30 (1st July 2007) Valentina Dolgopolova (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Konstantin Prigara (5,000 rubles - lost on 25,000 rubles) * Episode 31 (8th July 2007) Yelena Nesterova (5,000 rubles - lost on 15,000 rubles) Yuliya Saladina (50,000 rubles) Yevgeny Zamyshlyayev (15,000 rubles, continued) * Episode 32 (14th July 2007) Yevgeny Zamyshlyayev (200,000 rubles) Andrey Baganik (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) * Episode 33 (21st July 2007) - Celebrity Special Vladimir Moiseyenko and Vladimir Danilets (100,000 rubles - lost on 200,000 rubles) Nikolay Lukinsky (200,000 rubles) Trivia * This season, no one could pass beyond the 12th question. * In 9th episode Vasily Vasilyev used Three Wise Men on 2nd question. This is the lowest step on which a lifeline was used. * In 17th episode were two wise men instead of three. Sources * List of Season 7 Contestants See also * O, Schastlivchik! (1999-2000 season) * O, Schastlivchik! (2000-2001 season) Category:Russian Series Category:Kto khochet stat' millionerom?